


lightfoot easter babey

by SinnyandAsh



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Crack Fanfic, Drunk Writing, Easter, Furry, Help, M/M, Sex, bunny - Freeform, fuck yeah, i dont know what im doing with my life???, i need friends, ian is a furry, im drunk dude so you might not wanna read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnyandAsh/pseuds/SinnyandAsh
Summary: hi, im drunk, i dont know what im doing??helphappy easter
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	lightfoot easter babey

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol   
> uhm its easter, so i drank and i just wanted to shit something out, this is purposefully bad too, like its supposed to be crack so dont think drinking makes you a c o m p l e t e idiot  
> im already an idiot without alcohol  
> pls dont drink  
> i cant wait to see this tomorrow when im sober

Year 2020, april 12th ian lightfoot is on his bed, reading a magazine with gay on it. Ian is aroused and happy.   
Cue barley, the man walks in half naked and ians goes. ‘Oh my god barley, you look really good’  
Barley goes ‘i know. I wanted to show off to you my captalabitles as a man.’   
Ian is definitely impressed and he smiles at barley all warm and sweet and he’s says, ‘im aroused and im feeling good barley, i kinda want you to take me. But since its easter, i gotta gift to you’  
Barleys all curious as ian pulls out his magic father wand and casts a spell on himself. ‘Bunnus nunnus’ and then a sprout of ears grow on his head and it’s bunny ears and barley is surprised as fuck.  
‘Oh my goodness! You look amazing bro, jesus. My dick is getting hard right now, not gonna lie.’   
Ian nods his head in agreement, giving him that loving look. ‘Mine is too barley, mine is too.’   
They giggle and barley comes over to him, he crawls on that soft bed and he has nothing but sweet sweet love in his eyes. He looks at ian, puts a hand on his cheek and smiles. ‘Holy shit do i love you and im so happy you made yourself a bunny, i always wanted to fuck a furry.’  
Ian smiled back and he says. ‘I always wanted to bew a furry, so it seems like we are the perfect match., thank you’  
‘Youre welcome, im reeady to initiate the kissing scene now.’ ian nods in agreement and they sloppily kiss, its magical and ian is on cloud nine.   
‘Barley, im sick of kissing all the time, how about you just slip that dick inside me?’   
‘Ok baby will do.’ he pulls his fifteen inch cock out and slips it in ians black hole, hes content with th feeling and thrusts into him.  
‘Fuck yes hardy daddy’  
‘Ok baby’ he goes harder and he keeps going on and on and on until it was no longer easter and ian was no longer a bunny. He nuts his nut inside ian and slips out nd he’s like ‘yuh’ and then he leaves the room and that’s it. Barley was never seen again and ian was never the same  
Ian also turned out to be a total furry forever till 2030 where the world ended and burned

**Author's Note:**

> did u like it  
> its short, just like my pp lol  
> uuuuuuh im an idiot too?? i know ill regret this tomorrow but right now im feeling great babey  
> if you dont like it, im going to be very mad with you okay? so just lie and say you like it please, i need validation, i just want friends


End file.
